Amor medieval
by Marigabi
Summary: Monte mi caballo a toda velocidad, no quería aceptarlo, tenia que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y llegue hasta donde estabas, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, tu estabas ahí, tal cual como te vi la primera vez… majestuosa.


Un Oneshot que hice hace tiempo para un concurso de UA, donde me toco Gaara y la edad medieval. Lo desempolve y decidí colocarlo. Sin mas que decir:

**Amor medieval**

Frió.

Frió era como se sentía mi corazón antes de conocerte, siempre frió, siempre en soledad; talvez fue la época en la que vivimos, llena de enfrentamientos sangrientos sin razón aparente, o talvez la cantidad de vidas inocentes que se llevaron estas, como la de mi hermano mayor, Kankuro, era un guerrero, él era mi héroe, era todo lo que yo deseaba ser, cuido de Temari y de mi durante tantos años, pero al final la guerra se lo llevo, luego la ida de mi hermana que tuvo que irse a trabajar para la realeza para que yo pudiera subsistir, la falta de padres, pues ellos también murieron, quede solo y mi corazón se enfrió durante tantos años que ya casi no recordaba lo que era amar.

Entonces decidí seguir el sueño que de pequeño añoraba, ser como mi hermano, un caballero, lo admito el trabajo fue duro casi interminable, cada día era peor que el otro, pero aun así no podía rendirme tenia que seguir, y con el tiempo lo logre, fui un gran caballero, tanto así que llegue a trabajar para el rey de la arena.

Trabajar para el rey era el mayor honor que podía recibir un caballero, pero no es por eso que lo recuerdo y no es por eso que extraño esa etapa de mi vida, es porque ese fue el mejor y el peor momento de mi vida…simplemente fue el día en el que te conocí.

Te mire caminando por uno de los magníficos jardines de tu padre.

Tu eras una princesa y yo un simple caballero.

Pero aun así nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue solo un instante, pero pude detallarte, tu cabello castaño claro, brillaba a la luz del sol, tus ojos oscuros me observaron por unos cortos segundos antes de bajar a observar el suelo, la piel blanca de tus mejillas se enrojeció levemente, dándole un hermoso tono que te hacia deslumbrar mas, y por ultimo tus labios se curvaron dándome a ver una perfecta sonrisa de tu parte, tu perfección era única…

Sentí como la sangre fluía a mi cara, y te correspondí la sonrisa; no entendía por que me sentía así, mi corazón latía de forma irregular, sentía que saldría de mi pecho, pose mi mano en mi pecho incrédulo y tu imagen perfecta venia a mi, pero otro par de ojos estaban posados en mi, una de tus criadas me veía incrédula, se acerco lentamente a mi, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer, se paro frente a mi se sonrió y me brazo y entones susurro mi nombre:

—Gaara-kun…

La mire, como era posible que una criada conociera mi nombre, y entonces caí en cuenta que la que me abrazaba no era otra que mi hermana Temari, hace años que no la veía pero aun así pude reconocerla; su forma mirarme seguía siendo la misma, me miraba como una madre mira a su hijo, como su mayor tesoro. Hable con Temari sobre tantas cosas; me contó todo lo que había hecho durante esos años, todo ese tiempo que había trabajado para ti, no podía creerlo, y también me hablo… de ti.

Tu la princesa de la arena, la princesa Matsuri, tu mi eterno tormento.

Todo mi mundo empezó a girar a tu alrededor desde que te vi por primera vez, tu eras mi mundo, te observaba todos los días cuando paseabas por los jardines del palacio; tu no me veías pero yo estaba hay observando, vigilando, temía que algo te pasara, temía no volverte a ver, no podía sacar tu vivida imagen de mi mente; pensaba en ti desde mi despertar por la mañana hasta al anochecer, no había nada que te sacara de mi mente.

Pasaron meses observándote, cuidándote sigilosamente, pensando en ti, torturándome a mi mismo con tu imagen, lo sabia, sabia que no podía darme el lujo de enamorarme de ti, lo nuestro nunca se daría… o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Fue aquella calurosa tarde en la que merodeaba por los pasillos de aquel majestuoso castillo, cuando tuve el placer de escuchar tu majestuosa voz por primera vez.

—Gaara-san…

Volteé a ver quien me llamaba y ahí estabas tú, hermosa como siempre.

—Princesa —me incline como era mi deber, al ser solo un caballero.

—Gaara-san…yo…

Pronunciaste mi nombre, que alegría sintió mi frió corazón al saber que me conocías.

—Princesa estoy a su merced —me miraste con tus radiantes ojos —. ¿Necesita algo princesa Matsuri?

Sonreíste cuando pronuncie tu nombre y fue cuando sucedió tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas, tu piel era suave como pétalos de rosas, colocaste mi mano en tu pecho, justo donde estaba tu corazón, y pude sentir que latía rápidamente, como el mío, te acercaste sutilmente y estrechaste tus suaves labios contra los míos, que dulce era esa sensación, me sentía volar.

Fue la primera pero no la ultima vez que los sentí sobre los míos, fueron varios los meses que nos encontramos a escondidas, hasta aquel funesto día que nos obligo a sepárarnos.

Tu padre me envió a combatir en la guerra, te vi llorar cuando te di la noticia, no quería dejarte pero era mi deber como caballero; te prometí que volvería por ti, me convertiría en un héroe muy reconocido y así tu padre te dejaría casarte conmigo, lo tenia decidido.

—Te amo—fueron las ultimas palabras que oí de tus dulces labios.

—Te amo—te conteste.

Partí a la mañana siguiente, temprano al amanecer, esperando para convertirte en mi esposa; la guerra era un infierno, las muertes, las batallas, las pérdidas, la desesperación, el dolor, la agonía de no tenerte cerca, todo lo soporte por ti, por estar de nuevo a tu lado, ¿Cuántos años espere para poder volver a ti? Sinceramente no lo se, pero el tiempo paso y yo logre volver al país de la arena, había cumplido mi promesa me había convertido en un héroe respetado por muchos temido por otros, pero en fin había vuelto por ti.

No pude esperar cabalgue lo mas rápido que pude al castillo de tu padre, pero todo estaba muy…solo.

Eso no era común, no había caballeros, guardias, criados, criadas… no había nadie…estaba solo.

Vi a mi hermana a lo lejos vestida de negro, de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, y me miraban con tristeza; fue cuando todo pasó por mis ojos.

—No—grite—. Ella no.

Monte mi caballo a toda velocidad, no quería aceptarlo, tenia que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y llegue hasta donde estabas, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, tu estabas ahí, tal cual como te vi la primera vez… majestuosa.

No pude evitar sentir como la tristeza me embargaba, mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos después de verte; estabas rodeadas de flores, con un hermoso vestido blanco que hacia resaltar tus rasgos característicos, pero estabas tiesa, ida, era tarde, había legado muy tarde, me incline para darte un ultimo adiós.

Partí a galope en busca de mi soledad.

Una parte de mi alma había partido contigo.

Siempre me dejo un sabor amargo esta historia.


End file.
